


Lovebirds in a Nest

by TeamGwenee



Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: A look into the very un-romantic courtship of Miss Brienne Tarth and Captain Jaime Lannister.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812091
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Lovebirds in a Nest

Miss Brienne Tarth sat stiffly in the overy cushioned chaise lounge. She tried to keep a straight back and a dignified posture, even as her overly long legs were thrust up as she lowered into the low seat.

Mrs Genna Frey’s drawing room was elegantly furnished, with plump cushions and lace curtains. Impressive displays of flowers bloomed in precious china vases. The perfect place for chaperoned couples to court.

Long limbs and broad shoulders, Brienne felt like a boar in a flower shop.

She folded her hands primly in her lap, her still, set face showing nothing of her great terror. Of her heart beating violently against her tightly laced corset. 

She yearned for nothing more than to flee to the beaches of Tarth, to rid herself of her fine lady’s clothes and plunge into the seas of her childhood. 

“Casterly Rock is on the coast, I believe?” she asked Captain Lannister, grasping onto something to say to her betrothed.

Jaime raised his eyebrow at the inane comment. Was his betrothed ugly and dull? What a fate to be bestowed upon him.

“It is,” he confirmed, before adding with a drawl. “And the weather is pleasant and the roads of King’s Landing are busy and is the price of coal not high these days?”

“Jaime!” Mrs Genna Frey rebuked her nephew as though he was not a man grown. “Speak to your fiance with some courtesy.”

“Do not disturb yourself for me ma’am,” Brienne said coldly. “I do not expect respect from my intended, nor do I desire it. I think I know enough of his reputation to know that to have his regard is less a boon than a condemnation.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. Dully, ugly and pious to boot. If his character was merely as half as bad as his detractors claimed it to be, he would still not be deserving of such punishment.still

Although there was a bit of spark in her, it seemed. A bit of a fight.

“And I’m sure it will please him to know that once we are wed, he need not suffer my company. I intend fully to devote my time to running my family’s estates on Tarth, for which we can be grateful are a good distance from Casterly Rock.”

Jamie straightened in his seats. To hear Miss Tarth speak so plainly of wishing to be far from him struck him as odd. She was a plain, dour faced creature, whereas Jaime was quite possibly the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms. Yet she wanted nothing to do with him. She showed no desire, no pride in being his wife. Since the age of sixteen, girls had fought bloody battles for the honour of his hand. 

He looked at her with renewed interest. Who was this woman, to think herself too good for him?

 _Well Miss Tarth,_ he swore to himself, _you may want nothing to do with me now, but by the time of their our you will be skipping down the aisle to marry me,_ if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
